Those Twin Terrors!
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: Moseby reflects on his relationship with the twins-and their relationships.


**A/N: This is a shot about Moseby and how his feelings are for the twins. Takes place after Party on!**

I danced like I did 30 years ago when I was starting ballet. This party was great, although Zack did say it was for me just so he could get permission. Still, Zack was a good kid, and I have a great deal of affection. He may have been the cause for all my headaches the past five years, but I have never seen a more admirable kid. Never in my life. He is compassionate, and for all of his being a player, a dork, a nincompoop, and a pain in the butt, he is probably my favorite student. It's good to see him getting him some love. His love life was so sad it makes mine look jolly.

From the time he was twelve, Zack had a big crush on Madeline Fitzpatrick, my candy counter girl. Although his expectations were unrealistic, it must have been hard to get shot down every time. She disregarded his flirts and compliments. It was expected, but the sad thing was, that his compliments were meaningful. He didn't compliment her to get some eye candy, he meant it until the end. Maddie should have at least understood that he meant it when he called her "Sweet Thang!" He really though she was beautiful and sweet.

Zack never could hang on to a girl for more than once. At the Tipton, he had a new girl with him every other day. This was probably because of his coming off as a player and a bit of an obnoxious jerk. He was obnoxious, but he was a good kid. I will bet that 90% of the girls who rejected him did that because he was very short. Of course, he was 4 feet when he was 12, and that must have not been fun. Well, those girls should see Zack now. Tall and masculine and handsome.

Seeing him with Maya is great. He finally has someone who he really likes, not someone he chose for eye candy. She thinks he is great, and I don't doubt that. Zack has always been great. He just sometimes can be very annoying. As I see them dance I feel my heart fill with joy. Zack has finally found someone who he loves! Hopefully, Zack will stop his childish ways. But without his funniness and his preteen pranks, he won't be the kid that I love like an uncle. Yes, I said it.

Zack truly is like the nephew I have never had. Despite his making fun of me and my authority as well as my height, he always makes sure he doesn't go overboard. Just silly fun, not dangerous plots. He is slightly evil, but in a good way. It's just part of that amazing character. I mean, he is so interesting and complex to study. I just wish I had studied psychology before hotel management school. Then I could dissect that character. What a kid.

My eyes wandered over to the smoothie bar, where Cody was sitting down with his eyes closed and his head in his lap. I was told of what happened by Woody. I felt truly bad for him. He can never catch a break. Nothing comes easy to him except school, and I have been informed that he has slipped to number two in his class. This must be killing him, but not as much as the pain that Bailey caused him. If Zack has had a bad or terrible love life, Cody must have a love life that is just so bad that mine is twice as good. I mean, take a look at this kid.

Since Woody has a big mouth, and I understand people, I learned what was going on from the beginning. I knew all about the six month plan, but there is something more that must have been hard for Cody. Bailey ignored him completely and treated him like a friend while she played the field. Cody didn't even date a single girl while that was going on and while Bailey pretended that he wasn't even a romantic option. It must have taken severe perseverance to love a girl who ignored you like that. Cody wasn't even a psychopath. He actually loved Bailey for her personal characteristics, not because he was a deranged lunatic.

He was simply dumped for being a good boyfriend. No, being an exceptional boyfriend. What boyfriend would go out and plan a date like that? That is just exceptional. And the misconception that Cody was cheating. I doubt after being totally faithful to her for six months while she didn't love him back he would really throw away what he told me was the most meaningful relationship and the best thing that had happened to him. This is Cody, not Zack. And while I am much closer to Zack, I understand Cody's point of view a lot better, considering I was a nerd back in the 1980s.

Just like Cody, I was short and nerdy when I was a preteen and in my early teenagers. I never got my growth spurt, and he did. We both struggled with girls, until we found a really great one in high school. Mine was Melissa. Melissa was a very beautiful teenage girl who lived in my neighborhood. We made big plans of going to Hampshire College and then getting an MBA at Harvard University in Hospitality Management. Sadly, we broke up in our senior year because we thought the other was cheating. I haven't seen Melissa since graduation, and I really would love to see my only love again.

I hope Cody makes up with Bailey. They are too perfect for each other. They are high school sweet hearts who would never divorce. I can see them as a happily married couple of high school sweethearts who had kids early and worked all American jobs. The ideal Republican couple. However, this couple would vote Democratic as most couples like that do vote Democratic. Just like me.

I see Cody and my anger starts to boil a bit at Bailey. How could she dump him like that in front of everybody? I know it wasn't her fault, but she just flat out dumped him and anyone that can compare the two know that Bailey has moved on. And the sad thing is, both have gotten even better looking. A hotel manager can tell. It's so sad, that it sometimes makes me want to get my blankie and cry.

I hope those two nitwits make up. They are throwing away the relationship of their dreams. I bet my mind is thinking parallel to the minds of everyone else. Just get back together you nitwits. Don't throw this away!

I love the twins the way an uncle loves his mischievous nephews. I can't live with them, I can't live without them. It's good to see they really care about and appreciate me by some small occasional gestures they do. They truly are great, amazing kids. I will miss them when they leave the ship and head off to college. I just hope their relationships succeed.


End file.
